A Time Kidnapping
by she-wolf6of5
Summary: Vegalynn Perdita Black, Sirius Black's twin sister, was stolen through time just after her N.E.W.T.s. It's the 3rd book in the Shrieking Shack when she's returned to her brother in a way that he didn't expect. Will be T just in case for intense kissing.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this! I've been working really hard on it. This chapter is short but the others will be longer. It's my first story so leave a review please!**

Two seventeen year old twins sat at the edge of a lake, leaning against each other. An old, magnificent castle was behind them, along with their friends and the rest of the school. They both had black hair but while one had grey eyes, the other had brown that were a mix of chocolate and honey.

"Siri?" The girl asked. It was clear from the red streaks around her brown eyes that she had been crying.

"Yeah, Vegs?" The boy asked. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her tight.

"I love you." She said tearfully. "Don't ever leave me."

"Never, Kitten." He swore. "I love you too." She smiled into his chest.

"Siri?"

"Yeah, Kitten?"

"Why didn't he tell me in the beginning if he didn't really like me like that?" Sirius Black sighed. His sister had just gotten dumped. Worse, she'd gotten dumped by... Suddenly, he felt the weight of his sister in his arms disappear.

"Kitten? Vegs? VEGA?" He exclaimed. He glanced around. She was nowhere to be found. Where she'd gone, he didn't know. They didn't have the map anymore but he knew without a doubt that she wasn't at Hogwarts. His connection with her told him that she was alive, but unlike usually, he couldn't feel her feelings. As he ran towards Hogwarts, the headmaster, and their friends, he knew that wherever she was, it was far, far away. How right he was.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Hi! I've had so many people put this story on their favorites or alerts list and I'm so happy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, or put me or my story on your favorites or alerts list. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

_June 2, 1998_

I made my way towards the Headmistress' office. When I entered, Professor McGonagall was waiting for me.

"Hello Professor. You wanted to speak with me?" I asked. I saw Professor McGonagall looking as though she'd never seen me before.

"Please, Miss. Granger, take a seat." I did so, moving to the seat she'd pointed to. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here, so I'll get straight to the point. I received a pensieve from Professor Dumbledore after his death that I didn't enter until a few hours ago and he requested I give this to you after the war." She hugged me, which I found suspicious and gestured for me to take a look and I did so, diving in.

* * *

"Minerva." Dumbledore was sitting in his office, facing me but not seeing me. No one else was in the room. "I am creating this memory so you may hear me one last time. I request that you allow Miss. Granger to see this after the war is over and so I'll say hello to you too, Miss. Granger. I have news for you both. The first is that you, Miss. Granger, are not who you think you are. For your benefit, I'll give the story. Vegalynn Perdita Black was Sirius Black's twin sister. Few know that she once existed these days. You see, Vega disappeared just before the end of her seventh year, after she'd taken her N.E.W.T.s. It was very mysterious. She'd gone down to the lake with Sirius and she vanished into thin air while speaking with him. It was quite surprising because, as you know, no one can apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds and we all searched for a few years. Eventually, most gave up. Except for Sirius, Remus and Severus. In case you were wondering, Vega was Severus' best friend. She often defended him against her brother's pranks. As I was saying, most gave up. Severus joined Voldemort to see if he knew where Vega had gone. Remus searched the globe. Sirius searched Britain, though he had to stay close to take care of the Potters and Harry. Then Halloween happened. Severus gave up, thinking that Sirius had just killed her. Remus continued searching, hope gone but still searching. Then, my dear, Harry Potter came to Hogwarts and so did Vega." My brow furrowed. "She was disguised as a student, de-aged and appearance changed. Her memory was gone and the staff watched her grow. Most didn't know she was Vega, however. I told no one. The one thing that made her easily recognizable was her unique brown eyes. No one else will ever have those eyes, and no one ever has before."

"Sir?" I asked, confused, regardless that he couldn't hear me. He continued speaking, perhaps knowing that I'd have questioned what he'd said.

"You, Miss. Granger. Once I had my suspicions, I contacted your parents and they confided in me that you were placed on their doorstep the same day that Harry was placed at the Dursley's." I bowed my head, confused. I was adopted? Sirius was my brother? "I came up with a way to get your memories back." He went on to explain to McGonagall that Snape was innocent. "The spells that will give you your appearance and memories back are designed to begin now. This will also transport you to the year that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. There will be a side effect that will be delayed for two weeks after your arrival. The headaches are unable to be treated and you will just have to ride them out. Good luck, Miss Granger." The next thing I knew, I was floating. As I floated, memories rushed in. I relived my life moment by moment. The flood of memories sunk into my brain, letting me feel like I lived in two lives and I could remember every moment of each life.

* * *

_June 9, 1994_

"...dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout.." I hit the ground with a thud and everyone turned to me.

"Bloody Hell!" I heard Ron exclaim in shock. I couged as the dust flew up around me.

"Somebody help me up!" I groaned. I realized that my appearance had changed just as Sev, Siri and Rem recognized me.

"Vega?" They all breathed in unison. I growled, despite the amusement that welled up as they scowled at each other in irritation.

"Yes, yes, Vega. Would one of you idiots help me _up_?!" I demanded. Harry and Ron scrambled to help me. "Thank you, though I was talking to them. Of course, who am I to stop you if you want to be called idiots?" I told them gratefully. "Honestly, they just can't stop fighting, no matter how much I yell. I have to tell them off constantly. Remus was hardly ever in the fights, always the peacemaker, but ignoring the fights are just as bad, you know. Now," I turned to the three dumbstruck men. "If you three will so calmly, STOP FIGHTING!" Everyone jumped. "That's better." I said, brushing the dust off my robes. Sirius ran forward and we embraced for several minutes.

"You'd think one of us had been kidnapped." Sirius said, voice hoarse. I smiled and pulled back, feeling a tear run down my cheek. I brushed it away quickly.

"One of us was." I stated, amused. "Now, where were we. Oh, right. Sirius Black!" I began, scolding. He jumped, guiltily. He was confused and fearful. I knew he thought that I thought he'd killed Lily and James. "How dare you even think that Remus might be dark, I'll never know. And you, Remus Lupin!" He bowed his head. "Sirius? Did you honestly think _Sirius_ would turn dark? For Merlin's sake, the two of you. _James_ was supposed to be the daft one, _not_ you two. I'm starting to wonder what happened to all of you after I left. Lily's probably the only thing that kept you boys in line!" Then, I turned to Severus. "And _you_!" I thundered. He jumped slightly and then bowed his head. "First, you go Death Eater to try to find me. Don't you think they would've been _bragging_ that they'd killed me? Then, you think that _Sirius_ would kill me! Honestly, first of all, I'm his twin sister. He wouldn't kill me, he couldn't. We're too connected for him to even think about it. It would hurt him so much that he'd probably lose any bit of mind he ever had." I ignored Siri's indignant exclamation. "Second, I'm a better dueler than he'll ever be so there's no hope of him ever overpowering me. And third, you think he'd kill _James_? His 'brother in all _but_ blood' James? You _hated_ James and everyone in this room knows it but even you wouldn't kill him if you had the choice and you think Sirius _would_?" Severus said nothing. I sighed, losing my anger. I hated yelling at them, but they deserved it. Sev would never stop blaming himself for this.

"Er...Ms.?" Harry interrupted. I turned and smiled at him kindly.

"Yes, Harry?" I asked pleasantly. He shuffled nervously, probably unnerved by my sudden change in temper.

"Not to offend you or anything but who are you, what's a Death Eater and where the bloody hell is Hermione?" I smiled.

"Language, Harry, but no I'm not offended. My name is Vega Black. I'm Sirius' twin sister, as I'm sure you heard." He gave a quick smile and a nod of acknowledgement. "A Death Eater is one of Voldemort's followers but Severus was never a true follower, despite his foul temperment." I said the last, sending him a scowl, to which he bowed his head in apology. "He only became a Death Eater to search for me. I vanished just after N.E.W.T.s, you see. Sirius searched in Britain so that he could look after your parents and you. Severus joined the Death Eaters to see if they took me. Remus searched every other country. It's why he never visited you before this year, because he was looking for me. You wondered, I'm sure, and Remus probably never explianed, the prat."

"What happened to you?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I would like to know that as well." Sev drawled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, stop the snarky act, Sev. You've sure got away with a lot without me here to keep you in line. Alright, everyone have a seat." I flicked my wrist and five seats appeared. Everyone sat down. "Oh, wait." I flicked my wrist again and a wooden chair appeared. "Accio Peter." Peter flew from Ron's hands to mine. I changed him to human form and tied him to the chair.

"Vega!" He gasped. "Vega, please! Please just listen to me. Vega!" He begged. I ignored him, though my heart screamed at me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and silenced him, unable to hear any more.

"Everybody see him? Everybody satisfied that Sirius is innocent? Yes? Good. Accio." I grabbed the parchment and quill. "Dear Professor Dumbledore, I hope you are having a good day. Here's Peter. Give him to the ministry and make sure my brother's freed of all charges, won't you? Also, would you make sure those dementors are sent back to Azkaban? I'm sure you'll appreciate the chance to get rid of them." I paused, wanting to tell him not to give Peter the dementor's kiss, but knowing that he'd just escape if I did that. "Have a wonderful day, Vegalynn Perdita Black. P.S. In case you don't believe it's me, I set your robes on fire accidentally the first time I met you and made you swear not to tell anyone else." I heard Harry and Ron choking on laughter as I attached the note to Peter's bonds, stunned him, and created a portkey that sent him to the Headmaster's office. I flashed a wink and grin at Harry and Ron and then turned to face the others. I saw Sirius scowling at me. "This is no time for revenge, brother dear." I scolded. "You give the ministry a corpse and then what? Eh? Harry's back on his own again and you're rotting in Azkaban under constant watch." He looked down, unrepentant. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "James wouldn't want you in Az, Siri." I said. He looked at me. "Or are you going to break the promise you made me?" I asked, glaring at him. A smile twitched on his lips.

"Love you too, sister dear." He said. I grinned.

"Nice to know." I teased. He grinned and the lines on his face momentarily disappeared. His face was guant, hallow. His eyes were sparkling, though I could tell that if it wasn't for me, Harry and Remus, they would be lifeless. "You look awful Siri, let's not give you another vacation in Az, alright? Honestly, what were you thinking, choosing that as a vacation resort? I thought you were smarter than to go there." He gaped at me and Remus burst into quiet chuckles. "Now," I said, rubbing my hands together. "First thing's first." I turned to Ron and flicked my wrist. He let out a howl of pain and Harry jumped up. Remus moved forward and restrained Harry while I concentrated on Ron. Finally, I slumped and Ron still whimpered.

"Alright, Vega?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just been awhile since I've done that kind of magic. Amazing what a bit of strong magic can do to a woman." I murmured, yawning.

"What did you do to him!?" Harry demanded. I smiled weakly.

"I fixed his leg, Harry. That was the spell form of skele-grow. It hurts worse, since it puts all the pain of an entire night into a few minutes, but it's faster. Anyway, my story. Well, like I said, after N.E.W.T.s, I vanished. It turns out that whoever took me, I've yet to learn who, de-aged me and changed my appearance. He or she put me on the Granger's doorstep on November 2nd, 1981 and I grew up as Hermione Granger. The end." I said simply. Sev groaned.

"You mean to tell me that you were Hermione Granger this whole time?" I nodded, smiling innocently.

"Oh, did you know that Dumbledore knew the whole time? Something about me having such unique eyes or something like that." Sev groaned. Sirius grinned and Remus had an unreadable expression on his face. "So, how about we all get out of here, yes?" I asked. We all headed to the door but I paused. "Remus, you'll have to stay here." I said sympathetically. He looked confused. "Accio!" I called. We waited a few minutes before the goblet of potion appeared. I handed it to him and he paled immediately. He gulped it down and I vanished the goblet. I ushered everyone else out hurriedly. "Now," I said easily, skipping around the group in a circle. Harry and Ron tried to follow me with their eyes but soon got dizzy. "Let's get you two boys up to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey can fuss over you, we'll get my brother fussed over as well, and then Sev and I will go inform Dumbledore of what happened. Oh!" I turned to my brother and held still. "Siri." I whined. He grinned at me affectionately.

"Yeah, Vegs?"

"Do you think my house is still standing?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It is." Severus said from my other side. I turned to grin at him. "I made sure of it." He said. I squealed.

"Thanks, Sev. That's a biiiiig help." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist while still walking. We both tripped over my feet and fell to the ground. I burst into laughter at the same time that Sirius did. Sev scowled at me and Harry and Ron looked horrified. I lay on the ground in giggles as Sev stood up gracefully. I heard a pained howl echo over the grounds and looked back sadly, not giggling anymore. I sighed, good mood gone, and stood up. "Come on, boys. We need to get you guys off the grounds."

"Ms. Black?" Harry said tentatively. I smiled, slightly amused, though the howl remained in my memory.

"Just Vega, Harry. Unless you'd like me to call you Mr. Potter?" He grinned and shook his head. "Didn't think so. What did you need?"

"Are you an animagus too? Only your brother is and he said my dad was and since you knew Professor Lupin too..." Harry trailed off.

"I understand what you mean. Yes, I'm an animagus as well. I also have a very good patronus." Harry's eyes brightened, just as I knew they would.

"Can I see?" He blurted. I smiled.

"Of course." I raised my wand. I thought of sitting with Sirius at the lakeside, watching the sunset. "Expecto Patronum!" I murmured. My otter zoomed from my wand, coming to float alongside us as we walked. Harry stared at it in awe. I gave a little cluck of my tongue and it twirled once in the air before coming to glide just above my shoulder. It nuzzled my cheek once and then disappeared. I smiled at him.

"Bloody Hell." I heard Ron whisper. Sirius jumped ahead of me to open the door for me and I grinned at him and kissed his cheek as I passed. He smiled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Silently, I led the way to the hospital. Students screamed and ran away as soon as they saw Sirius. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were awaiting us in the hospital wing.

"Miss. Black!" Pomfrey gasped. She ran forward to pull me into a bone-breaking hug.

"Hey, Poppy! How's my room coming?" I asked easily.

"I'm afraid you're out of the running, my dear. Your godson seems to have taken the position of first place. Ahead of even your brother." I grinned.

"Not an easy feat." I agreed. "Hey, Big Al!" I called.

"Big Al?" I heard Ron whisper to Harry incredulously.

"Young Vega. How wonderful to see you again, my dear girl." He said, beaming at me. "You must tell me where you've been."

"Right under your nose, Al. Of course, you knew that already." I said with a grin. "Got my memories back four years from now and came back using the ritual that killed my younger self." Everyone but Dumbledore gaped at me. "Now, that's as much as I've got to tell you, the rest should be obvious. If you'll excuse me, I'm not hurt so I'm going to keep Remus company. No, Sirius," I cut off as he opened his mouth. "You do need medical attention. Az is definitely _not_ a good vacation resort for you." I focused and felt myself begin to meld into my animagus form. A silvery black wolf stood before them. I moved over to the window and let out a howl. An answering howl echoed over the grounds and I let out a canine grin. I turned to the room and gave a bark of farewell before bounding from the hospital wing and down onto the grounds. I entered the Shrieking Shack and slowed down. I heard Remus' growl of welcome and barked a hello of my own. I was well and truly home as I lay down and Remus curled up next to me. Unlike when James and Sirius were there, we lay comfortably together quietly, not running and romping together playfully.

I glanced over at him slightly and cocked my head. He'd changed since the last time I'd seen him in his werewolf form. He was skinnier, his fur greyer, his eyes sadder and he had an air of loneliness about him that hadn't been there since the first time we'd spent the full moon with him. I whined worridly but turned away before he could catch me watching him. He would get defensive if I asked him about it. I heard him shuffle and glanced over only to see him watching me with debating eyes. I gave a small smile before closing my weary eyes. I was so tired.

I fell asleep and slept until I felt a small tap on my muzzle. I swatted at it, annoyed and heard a male chuckle. I glanced up to see Remus watching me. I got up, transferring back to human, and yawned, stretching.

"Sorry." I muttered. "Did I catch you?"

"No, you missed. I pulled back fast enough. You should really remember to keep the claws withdrawn though." I nodded.

"Constant Vigilance for you, I suppose. Time?" I asked lazily, stretching.

"Quis vicis." Remus said, waving his wand. A clock appeared in the air. 04:09:44 a.m. "Almost five ten." Remus responded. I opened my mouth to say something else when Sirius bounded into the room.

"Morning!" Sirius called happily. I smiled.

"Morning, Siri." I greeted.

"Morning, Padfoot." Remus grumbled. I wondered why he was upset but shrugged it off. After moon jitters probably.

"C'mon, Vegs, Dumbledore wants to talk to us." I nodded, knowing what this talk would be about. Harry, the prophecy, and the fact that it wouldn't be safe for him away from his aunt and uncle. Well, he had another thing coming.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting with Big Al

**Hi! Here's the next chapter for all of you that have been waiting. Sorry it's so short! Also, I'd like to say that questions about what will happen are welcome and I will answer most if not all of them.**

_June 10, 1994_

I waltzed into Dumbledore's office. Literally. Dumbledore, who was sitting there, burst into chuckles as Sirius and I waltzed in with Remus chuckling behind us. Sirius gave me a little twirl that definitely wasn't part of the dance and I sat down after a curtsy.

"I must admit that I have missed you unique way of doing things, Vega." Dumbledore said fondly.

"Me too, Al. Now, I know what you want and the answer is no. There, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take Harry home early to settle in and then take both Harry and Sirius shopping. Merlin knows that they need it." I started to stand.

"I'm afraid it's simply not possible, Miss. Black." I sighed, formal tones.

"Albus, I know the prophecy. I know about the blood wards. I'm sorry but there's nothing to debate. Harry isn't going back to Petunia's and that's all there is to it. I'll put the fidelus around my house with someone I trust implicitly as secret keeper. Find some other way to protect Petunia. This won't be it. If you wish to contest it, I'll see you in front of the Wizemgot where I'm sure they'd like to hear about Harry grew up. I wish you didn't make me do this, Albus, but that is what I will do if pressed. I'm a lioness, I fight for my cubs and I _will_ fight you for Harry. You have no clue about how he's grown up because you refuse to see it. You believe that just because they're related, they'll love him like their own. You believe that Petunia is still that girl that wrote to you about coming to Hogwarts. She's not. Remus doesn't know because in spite of the bond the two formed this year, Harry is a very private person. I didn't even know until after our seventh year and seeing how I found out about Remus before second year that's saying something."

"Erm...can we know what's going on?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"I'll explain to you two later. Right now, just know that I'm right and Albus is fighting a _losing_ battle." I said, daring Albus to contradict me. Instead, he sighed heavily.

"Will you accept a compromise?" Albus asked. My eyes narrowed.

"A compromise?" I questioned suspiciously. Albus was wonderful, but he was a manipulative old man that did things 'for the greater good'. He'd tested Harry through the Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Triwizard Tournament to make sure he'd be able to handle the coming confrontation. The experiences had helped Harry lose his last bits of childhood, but he'd been prepared.

"You know the prophecy and you will tell Sirius and Remus later, I assume. Perhaps, you will accept a compromise that will keep Harry well cared for yet still at the Dursley's home?" My eyes narrowed. Surely he couldn't be suggesting... It was impossible.

"Petunia would never go along with that." I stated, eyes fixed on him.

"She wouldn't know." He said, an eyebrow raised. My mind raced. Then, my mouth formed an 'o'.

"Impossible! How would you explain the changes? The disappearances?" Albus smiled.

"Can we know _now_?" Sirius whined. I sighed, exasperated.

"Dumbledore doesn't want us taking Harry to live with us because there's blood wards around the Dursley's that will protect both him and the Dursley's as long as he goes back once a summer to renew them and I won't agree to him staying there. Albus thinks we, meaning you and I and not Remus, which I don't like," I added. "That we could take the place of a stray that Harry brought home. We could go home whenever we wanted and visit Harry the same. What I want to know," I continued, "is how we'll explain the dog's disappearances and how we'll explain the changes in the two dogs because Sirius and I aren't identical. Besides that, Remus will want to visit Harry too, and he doesn't have a animagus form, let alone a dog animagus form." I finished. "So unless you can fix all of those problems, and any of Sirius' and Remus' objections, I say no, Albus, we can't compromise."

"The color can be fixed with a simple charm and the disappearances with shift changes. Remus could visit him at the park some days."

"So Vega and I won't spend any time together at all?" Sirius objected.

"I've missed fifteen years with my brother, I won't miss more." I agreed. Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't believe we will find a perfect solution for this. However, it is the best suggestion we have." Dumbledore pointed out. I scowled.

"Did my suggestion just fly in one ear and out the other, Albus!" I demanded, standing. "Give me Harry and put the fidelus on my house. Sirius knows the spell and we can make Remus secret-keeper. Or better yet, leave it alone and let them think Harry's still under the blood wards! Find something else for Petunia and her husband and son. My cub won't be abused just so you can have your savior!" I roared.

"Abused?!" Sirius demanded. Remus was pale white.

"Oh, he wasn't hit. No, he was treated like a house-elf! And told that Lily and James were drunkards that died in a car crash. Did you ever wonder why Harry blew up his aunt, Albus? She told him that his mother was a bitch that didn't deserve to live! So help me, Albus, if you put him back there, I'll hex you to hell and back, make no mistake! I won't have him go back there! He will not be treated like that!" Sirius and Remus were beginning to vibrate in anger and Dumbledore was pale. Then, Harry came in.

"Did any of you ever think to ask me where I want to live?" He asked, voice quiet.

"You tell me, Harry. Where do you want to live?" I asked, voice just as quiet. He met my eyes and our eyes held. Then, he looked at Dumbledore.

"Anywhere but the Dursley's. I don't care about anywhere else but not the Dursley's." He said in quiet determination. Then, he turned around and walked out. I smiled at his retreating back. He'd said his piece and left. He had a mix of Lily's temper and James' quiet brooding.

"You guys can look at him and see James all you want, but he inherited two things and two things only from his father. His looks, and the fact that trouble is attracted to him. Everything else is pure Lily or the unique mix of James and Lily that is pure Harry." I said softly. Then, I turned to Dumbledore. "You heard him, Albus. He comes with me." I spun around and stalked from the room. I heard Remus and Sirius scramble after me. I met Harry at the bottom of the stairs. "How did you know we were having a meeting up there?" I asked.

"I remembered that Madame Pomfrey called me your godson, and I knew I was Sirius' godson, so when Dumbledore told Sirius to go get you for a meeting this morning, I knew he wanted to talk about me. It couldn't be about what happened last night or he would've called me up as well and he would've done it later when I was more likely to be awake. Also, he would've wanted to talk to Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin just followed you, he wasn't invited. I was there since Dumbledore asked if you could compromise." Harry shrugged. I beamed.

"My godson's a genius. Alright, now. Go get your stuff. We'll get anything you left behind from the Dursley's and then get you moved into your new home." Harry's eyes widened.

"You mean it?" He asked excitedly. I smiled.

"Yes, Harry. Now, go get your things and meet me outside the front doors."

"But how did you get Dumbledore to agree..." I cut him off with a wink.

"He didn't have a choice." I whispered conspiratorially. A startled chuckle and whoop of joy burst past Harry's lips as he spun around and raced for the Gryffindor Common room. I turned to Remus and Sirius with a grin. "You got anything in the shrieking shack that's yours, Siri?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Rem? You staying or going with us?" I asked, turning to the werewolf. He smiled but I could see that it was fake.

"I'm gonna stay. I'll meet you at your place tomorrow morning." I nodded quickly and moved forward, hugging him quickly, uncomfortably.

"Tell Sev I'll talk to him in a few days." I said before gesturing for Sirius to follow me. I saw Sirius glancing between us before telling Remus goodbye and hurrying after me. Once outside, we waited by the main doors.

"So what's with you two?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I growled at him warningly.

"Alright, fine. I won't say anything else about it. What are you telling everybody about the Granger girl's disappearance?"

"I'll explain to the Granger's what happened. The wizarding world will be told that she died in a house fire at the Granger's. I'll convince them to burn the house and I'll buy them a new one in the process. Dumbledore will tell the students that she had to go home early because of a death in the family." I said easily. I took out a piece of parchment and began writing. I folded it and charmed it to fly to Dumbledore. "Now, Al knows the story too. He'll send Hermione Granger's stuff to me at our house before we put the Fidelus on it. I don't know what happened to my school stuff though." I heard a thump and heavy breathing and turned to find Harry bent over his trunk. His Firebolt lay beside him, testimony of how he'd got here so fast. He must've run all the way to his dorm, thrown everything he had into his trunk and flown down. I chuckled. "We weren't going to leave without you." I said gently, moving over and tapping his trunk with my wand and owl cage with my wand. He put his broom in his trunk. "Where's Hedwig?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"Ron's going to send her later." He said. I nodded, then charmed the trunk and owl cage to follow us. I gestured for him to follow and began heading for the main gates at a leisurely pace.

"Hey Vegs? Where are we going first?" Sirius asked.

"_You_ are going to take Harry's trunk and owl cage home. I'm taking Harry to visit Petunia and her family so we can get the rest of his stuff and tell Petunia that her home will no longer be invaded by magical people. You can't go with us because the ministry will only just announce your freedom in the prophet this morning and Dumbledore made them withdraw the dementors last night but the muggles won't know yet so Petunia could have you arrested. Harry and I will meet you at home and then we'll have breakfast before setting up Harry's room and going shopping."

"I can set up one of the spare rooms for Harry." Sirius offered. I shook my head.

"Thanks for the offer, Siri, but I'm planning on giving him James' room and I doubt you want to do that alone. Just wait until I get home with Harry and we'll eat and then do it together." He shook his head determined.

"I'll do it." I glanced at him before sighing.

"Alright, fine. Have it your way, you stubborn arse." I realized we were at the gates. "See you at home, Siri." I looked to Harry, who was watching us. "Grab onto my waist and hold on as tight as you can." I instructed. "I'm going to apparate us and it'll feel like you're being squeezed through a small tube but it'll pass quickly." He tentatively reached out and wrapped his hands around my waist. I rolled my eyes and wrapped him in a hug, pulling him to me tighter. Then, I apparated, concentrating on Lily and Petunia's childhood home.


	4. Chapter 3: Petunia and Remus

**Chapter 3! I want to apologize. One of my reviewers asked me how old Vega was and I answered 33, however Vega and Sirius are 34, their birthday being November 1st. This is because Hermione was 18 when she learned who she really was, and she was 18 when she disappeared. However, the disappearance was 8 mths after her birthday and when she learned who she was it was 8 mths there as well, so it only adds one year and a few months instead of 2 years. Sorry about that, She-Wolf**

_June 10, 1994_

I knocked on Petunia's door with Harry behind me.

"Coming!" Petunia called pleasantly. I pasted a smile on my face and it turned into a real one as Petunia opened the door and paled.

"V...Vega? Lily said you were dead." She whispered.

"Hello, Pet. Can I come in?" I pushed past her frozen form, Harry trailing after me. "Grab your stuff Harry. Put it in this bag for now." I handed him a bag that I'd conjured. I turned to Petunia as he hurried upstairs. "Hello Pet." I murmured.

"Vega." She said.

"Lily thought I was dead. I'm not. Now, Pet, you and I are going to have a nice talk over here on the sofa." I said, leading her over to the couch. She collapsed down on it and looked up at me. I conjured a chair and sat down. Pet had never been scared of any magic that I did. She knew that I kept my promises and long ago I'd promised her never to use magic on her or her friends. "I came to collect all of Harry's things. I'm taking him with me and you'll never have to see him again if you don't want to." I said. She nodded slowly.

"Vega..." she began. "I want you to know...to know why I did it. I can tell you know how the boy's been treated here. I was jealous of my sister, Vega. I so wanted to be able to do magic, to do all of those wonderful things that all of you are able to do with just a flick of my wrist. I was jealous of Lily and when her son was placed on my doorstep, I knew that he would be magical too. How could he not be, with him being Lily's son? I remembered how I felt, being left at home when Lily went to Hogwarts and I was determined to make sure my son didn't go through the same. I kept my Dudley away from the boy, making sure he hated him. That way, when the boy went to Hogwarts, Dudley would be glad, not depressed. I admit that I went a little far in my mistreatment of the boy but I had a good reason, Vega. I didn't want my son to suffer like I'd suffered. I made sure my Dudley feared magic, instead of wanting it." She sighed and slumped. I could tell that she'd been wanting to say it for a long time.

"I forgive you, Pet, and I'm sure Lily does as well. Harry's learned love well enough while at Hogwarts and the Weasley's. He could have been raised better and I'm not happy about the way he was raised, but he's a good boy and he has a good heart. I'm taking him with me, Pet, and the blood wards around this house will fall the moment he leaves. I need you to call your husband home, call the school and tell them there's a family emergency. The three of you will pack your things and you will get in your car and drive. You will drive until you have no more money for gas. You will then go to the nearest bank where there will be money waiting for you. You will start a new life with your family and no one will find you if you keep a low profile. An hour after you leave this house, I will take Harry home with me. I will sell your home for you and add that money to the money I will send you. I am giving you this chance and I hope you'll take it." I stood and headed upstairs. I moved to Harry's room and opened the door. He beamed at me. "Harry, I need you to concentrate on the fact that this house is your home. You will live with me but I need you to concentrate on that thought for the next few hours. I'll explain later." He nodded, continuing to pack. His brow was furrowed, indicating that he was concentrating hard. I smiled slightly and exited, closing the door behind me. I heard Petunia talking on the phone downstairs.

Time moved slowly for the next two hours. Harry and I watched as Petunia, Dudley and Dursley packed and left. I sighed and slumped onto the couch as the door clicked shut. Harry sat on the edge of the couch uncomfortably.

"Go through the house. Anything they left is now yours. I'll shrink them for you." I informed him. He nodded and got up, going through the house. For the next half an hour, I rethought what I'd have to do once I got home. I'd have to immeadiately leave. I had so much to do now that I was back and Sirius was free and Harry was going to be living with us and Hermione had to die. It was so quiet that I jumped and screamed when an owl tapped on the window. I let out a squeal when I realized that it was Knight. I moved over and nuzzled him while I took the letter from his leg. He was a rare type of snowy owl that was as black as night.

_Kitten,_

_Dumbledore sent Hermione's stuff to our house. I found your trunk from our Hogwarts years as well and it's in your room along with Hermione's trunk. An owl is here with a letter for Harry also. It's a very pretty owl, a rare pure white snowy. How much longer will you be there?_

_Sirius_

I smiled and conjured a quill and ink. My conjuring skill would make the items last a day, which means the ink on the paper would disappear after that.

_Siri,_

_Send a letter to Big Al and thank him for me. The owl is Harry's, her name is Hedwig. Since you were always asleep in class, her name is from his History of Magic first year book. We'll be here another half an hour._

_Vega_

I signed it with a flourish and then gave it to Knight.

"Take that home, Knight, and give it to Siri. I'll see you when I get there. Peck him until he gives you a treat but don't hurt him." I instructed. Knight hooted and then took off out the window. I turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Er...I heard you scream." He mentioned awkwardly. I smiled.

"I'm fine. The quiet of the house is getting to me. Are you done?" He nodded easily, relaxing. "Alright, come over here. I know you must have questions so as long as they aren't too personal and I haven't promised someone not to say something, then I'll answer. One thing you should know about me, I never break my promises and I don't lie unless absolutely necessary, even to myself, and I expect the same curtesy from everyone else as well. Do not lie to me and don't break any promises to me and we'll get along fine." He sat down on the couch, turned sideways to face me.

"Can you explain what happened with Hermione and you?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"In my seventh year, just after N.E.W.T.s, I was in a very bad break-up. I was in love with a boy, still am in fact, and I found out that he didn't feel the same and I was devastated. We'd been dating and he broke up with me, telling me that he didn't love me. He wasn't cruel about it, he wasn't like that, but it hurt terribly. Sirius gave me a few days to wallow and then took me out to sit with him by the lake. We cuddled and talked like we hadn't in ages. I'd always been close to him, he's my best friend, but I hadn't had time to just talk to him in ages. I told him that I loved him and made him promise not to ever leave me. Then, I asked him why the boy hadn't told me earlier. The next moment, I was unconscious. From what I've found out, whoever took me de-aged me to the age of a baby and then put me in a stasis charm that kept me the same age. Whoever did it, waited until you defeated Voldemort and then placed me on the doorstep of a pair of muggles while I was under a semi-permanent glamor charm. I grew up as Hermione Granger. The thing is, in the other time line, Vega didn't come back. I was Hermione Granger until after our seventh year, and then I was told who I was. I was given back my appearance and my memories. I was sent back to your third year to help you and Sirius and Remus and Ron and Severus. The ritual that sent me back killed your Hermione because there can't be someone from the future in the same place as the past. You know the story from there."

"In Professor Dumbledore's office, you talked about a prophecy..." Harry said. I sighed.

"This is the worst timing for this question. Harry, have you ever wondered why Voldemort came after you every year but this one?"

"I dunno. I always assumed he just wanted to know how I survived when I was one."

"There is that, I suppose." I conceded. "Harry, the spring before you were born, there was a prophecy made. I don't believe in prophecies and divination myself and the thoughts running through your head about my not liking it just because I can't learn it from a book aren't true. I don't like it because no one can truly predict the future. Every decision made by every person on this Earth changes the future. It's constantly changing. Anyway, this prophecy was made and one of the spies overheard it. Voldemort took the prophecy for granted."

"What does the prophecy say?" Harry asked. I sighed again.

"Ask me again after next year. I promise that I'll tell you the first time you ask after next school year." I said. He considered it for a moment and then nodded.

"What was with you and Snape?" He asked. I smiled fondly.

"Professor Snape, Harry. Severus and I became friends in our first potions class of our first year. I had become friends with your mum, her being in the same dormitory as me led to _our_ friendship, and she introduced us. We hit it off immediately. Your father was jealous that Sev was friends with your mum and Sirius was protective of me so they started bullying Sev. I mean bullying as in how Draco Malfoy bullies Neville. Do you remember in first year, when Neville told us that Malfoy was looking for someone to try the leg-locker curse on?" Harry nodded, looking slightly green. "Yes, well. Anyway, I scolded them for it constantly and gave Severus comfort, just as Lily did. They grew out of it eventually. They stopped hexing people for fun around the middle of sixth year. Seventh year they only fought to defend. Of course, they still pulled their pranks, but they weren't cruel anymore. Fifth year was the worst. Anyway, Sev and Sirius and your father still hated each other immensly, but Sev stuck with me and James and Sirius avoided him as much as possible."

"What about my mum?"

"Lily and Sev had been friends since two years before Hogwarts. His home isn't far from here. They had a big fight at the end of fifth year. Sev said something he regretted instantly when he was angry and defensive. Lily never spoke to him again, though she never laughed when others made fun of him and she never made fun of him herself. She was a kind soul, your mum, but she was very slow to forgive."

"Why did I have to concentrate on this being my home?" He asked. I smiled slightly.

"There are blood wards around this house. Until you are seventeen, or until this house is no longer your home, anyone who means you harm can't find this house." A beeping interupted me from saying anymore and I waved my wand. "C'mon. It's nine thirty which means that it's time to go home. Grab your stuff." He grabbed the bag I'd given him and I wrapped my arms around him, apparating. "Sirius!" I called.

"In the kitchen, Vegs." I led Harry into the kitchen and saw Sirius dressed in an old t-shirt and jeans that he wore at seventeen. He'd had a shower and looked better, though he was still skin and bones. I laughed and he turned around, flashing me a grin. "A little short, but they still fit." He said. I grinned.

"It's because you're skin and bones." I teased. I stretched and sighed, smile falling. "Call a house-elf from Hogwarts for breakfast for you and Harry and then help him settle into his room. Harry, get those things out of that bag because the bag will disappear in a day or so. I don't think I'll have time to take the two of you shopping. I've got to go to Gringotts to unlock our accounts. I've got to transfer some money to the Dursley's accounts. I've got to help set and stage Hermione Granger's death. I've got to go shopping to get food in the house. I've also got to go to the ministry to finalize your freedom. I probably won't be home until late so don't wait up. Do not burn down the house because I haven't got another unless you want to move to Grimmauld. Make sure you get dinner and lunch from Hogwarts, don't try to conjure something because you know what happened last time." I turned to Harry. "Conjured food still disappears even if it's already digested." I informed him. He grinned and I turned back to Sirius. "Spend some time with your godson and don't talk about Sev. I've already filled him in on your hate fight. Now, both of you be good and I'll see you later. Accio Gringok." I said. My key flew into my hand from somewhere in the house. Gringok was my password to the wards that made sure no one could summon it. "Bye boys." I apparated away.

* * *

I yawned as I stumbled into the kitchen and began putting groceries away. It was past one in the morning and I'd only just gotten home. Unlike wizarding shops, Goblins didn't close and it had taken four hours to deal with the goblins. I put the groceries away blearily, yawning. Unseeing, I stumbled down the hall to my room, trying not to wake Sirius or Harry. I stumbled into a warm body. I assumed I must have woke Sirius since the figure was taller than me. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling. I couldn't help but snuggle into the warmth.

"Oh, sorry Siri. Didn't see you. Did I wake you?" I asked.

"Vega, are you alright?" It wasn't Sirius. That voice was familiar. I looked up at the familiar voice and saw Remus staring at me, concerned. I yawned.

"Fine. Just tired. I thought you weren't coming until morning. C'mon, I'll make you some hot chocolate." I said, turning around and pulling away. He grabbed my shoulders.

"No, you go on to bed." I shook my head insistently. I had never let Remus down before and my tiredness wouldn't make me do it this time. He always had a craving for chocolate and meat for two days before and after the full moon. A side effect of being a werewolf.

"No, I'm fine. Come on." I freed myself from his grasp and headed to the kitchen. I'd bought hot chocolate at the store, knowing, or maybe just hoping, that Remus would stay around. I opened the cabinet and grabbed a box, opening it and taking out two packages. I put the box back and flicked my wand at the two packages. They instantly began making themselves. I slumped on a chair at the kitchen table and yawned again.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can do it myself?" He offered. I waved him off.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I haven't slept since last night, and being in dog form only gave me a quarter of the rest, as you know." I heard a beep and flicked my wand at the mugs to make them float over. I sipped mine while he downed his greedily. I finished mine but it wasn't long after that my eyes wouldn't stay open no matter how much I tried. I felt Remus pick me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and settled my head against his chest instinctively. I smiled and nuzzled into the warmth of his grip. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing and beginning to move. He carried me down the hall and into a room. He set me on a bed and tucked me in. Then, he murmured a spell that changed me into my nightclothes. I must have imagined what happened next, being as half asleep as I was, but I thought that I felt him lean down and kiss my forehead and whisper:

"Goodnight, Lynnie love." Knowing it was a dream and it couldn't hurt, I smiled.

"Goodnight Remmy." I murmured.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

**Chapter 4! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_June 11, 1994_

I woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. I got dressed and ran to the kitchen. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Remus at the stove.

"Thanks, Remus." I said, smiling. I ignored Sirius' laughter as I sat down.

"You thought I was cooking, didn't you?" Sirius teased. I scowled at him and rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you weren't such a horrible cook, I wouldn't have to worry about it, would I? Good morning, Harry." I greeted the grinning boy.

"Morning. This is really good." He said, indicating his plate. I smiled.

"I agree. Remus is horrible at Potions, but he's a wonderful cook." A hand reached down and set a plate in front of me and I smiled up at Remus before turning to my breakfast.

"Hurry up. We still have to go shopping today." I ordered. "You can stay and fix your room up, or you can come with us if you want Remus." I told him.

"Vegs, I know how to shop. I can do it myself." Sirius complained. "Please. I promise not to play any pranks for the rest of the day and I also promise to buy appropriate clothing."

"But..." I began.

"You finalized my freedom with the ministry?" I nodded reluctantly.

"Yes."

"You got our vault unlocked?"

"Yes." I said again, sighing. "Harry, do you mind?" I asked, turning to him. He glanced over my shoulder and I saw amusement flash through his emerald eyes. "Do not listen to whatever Sirius is telling you." I said easily. I felt Sirius' amusement flash through our link and Harry grin.

"I don't mind." Harry assured me. I snorted and grinned wryly as he added: "Promise."

"I suppose that's my reward for telling you the promise trick too early. Alright, fine. You two can go by yourselves." I said, rolling my eyes. Sirius and Harry cheered and I laughed. "Wonderful, it's my destiny to be outnumbered by Gryffindor males. First the Marauders, then Harry and Ron, and now you three." I teased. "Alright, well I'm done so I'm heading to the library." I said easily. I pointed my wand at the dishes, said two spells under my breath, and they became clean and put themselves away instantly. I kissed Harry on the top of the head and gave Sirius a peck on the cheek before heading to the library. I settled down with a book for about two hours before I got restless. I headed out to the hallway and caught sight of the name plate on my door.

_Vegalynn Black  
Lynnie  
Vegs  
Kitten  
Star_

I smiled. My name and then my nicknames in the order of who called me what most. Remus, Peter, Sirius and then James. My marauder name, Starfoot, was shortened by James to just Star because of my love of watching the night sky. I looked across the hall.

_Sirius Black  
Padfoot  
Sirius  
Siri  
Paddy_

I smiled and moved to the door next to Sirius'. For the first time, I saw a change. It used to read:

_James Potter  
Prongs  
James  
Prongs  
Jamie_

Now it read:

_Harry Potter  
Son of Prongs and Lils  
Son of Jamie and Emerald  
Son of James and Lily  
Cub  
Marauder name not yet determined_

I chuckled.

"Ah, Sirius." I murmured. I moved across the hall to the door next to my room.

_Lily Evans  
Lily  
Evans  
Lils  
Lily Flower  
(Sorry Lily, but they did it while I was asleep) Emerald_

I smiled as I remembered her reaction to her door. She had stood there for a moment before bursting into laughter. I'd been completely shocked until she'd confided her changing feelings for James. It'd been the summer after sixth year, before Remus and I had gotten together. I moved down to the door next to Lily's and sighed.

_Remus Lupin  
Rem  
Remus  
Moony  
The badly behaved rabbit_

I smiled sadly. The last line had been a joke of James'; referring to what people thought caused the scratches that Remus always got after the full moon. I stood there for a moment before turning to examine the door across from Remus'.

_Peter Pettigrew  
Peter  
Pete  
Wormy  
Wormtail_

I sighed. I'd have to go through that room and pack his stuff up. Just like I'd have to do with Lily's, except I'd give Lily's stuff to Harry. I knew that the rest of the nameplates would be blank, waiting for someone to fill them. I flicked my wand and Peter's name plate changed to one that said: Unoccupied. I flicked my wand again without looking and knew that Lily's had done the same. I bowed my head for a moment before turning. I ran straight into Remus, who caught me without a word. I looked up at him. His eyes were unreadable.

"Do you remember how happy we all were back then? How close we all were?" I asked him softly. He nodded, eyes shielded. "If you'd told me back then that things would turn out the way they have, I'd have checked you into Saint Mungo's. It's amazing how things change, how people grow apart. Amazing, but so terrible. I wish things were back to the way they used to be." I smiled softly, sadly, moving away. I moved down the hall toward the library. I was at the door to my room when Remus caught up to me. He grabbed me, pulling me against him and putting my back against my door quickly. It happened so fast that one second I was walking down the hall, the next I was in Remus' arms, flush against all of his body, back against my door. I let out a startled gasp before meeting his eyes. His eyes were shadowed and I couldn't make out the emotions that were whirling in them. My heart was beating furiously and I was breathless, being so close to him.

"Vega." His voice was hoarse, more than usual. My eyes fluttered and I bit my lip at the sensations that his voice caused, especially with my body crushed against his, and his gaze dropped to my mouth. He bent down and captured my lips with his. I moaned and used him for support as my legs turned wobbly. I pulled him towards me until we couldn't get any closer. He ravished my mouth, kissing me for all he was worth as I did the same to him. All too soon in my opinion, he pulled back. His eyes were filled with uncertainty. They closed briefly before he pushed himself away and hurried to his room. I stood there, leaning against my door, heart racing. I closed my eyes before turning and going into my room. It took a few minutes to turn the handle because my hands were shaking. I lit the fireplace, still shaking. I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I muttered to myself, putting a hand to my delightfully bruised mouth. I sighed and closed my eyes. I dreamed, but it wasn't dreams so much as memories.

* * *

_"Cheer up, Siri. We're not like them, you and me. We're different. Can you imagine mum's face if we're sorted into Gryffindor?" I asked. He grinned slightly. The thought amused him. "Come on, you know I don't lie. Our family does enough of that for all of us. Think about it. You and me in a world of red and gold. I bet we could do it. They might even let us take the test together since we're twins." He grinned brighter. Then, the door opened. A boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes with glasses opened the door._

_"Can I sit here? We got here late and everywhere else is either full or has people that I know and don't like in it." I smiled._

_"Sure, c'mon in. I'm Vega and this is Sirius."_

_"James." The boy said, putting his stuff in the rack. He ran a hand through his hair quickly, sitting._

_"Your hair's messy enough, why do you want to mess it up more?" Sirius asked. I stomped on his foot hard. He yelped. "What was that for?" He demanded._

_"That was rude." I said simply._

_"It's alright," James said, a small smile flashing across his face. "It's a nervous habit. I mess with my hair when I'm nervous. It never lies flat so I figure my messing with it won't hurt any."_

_"Do you play quidditch?" Sirius asked. I groaned to myself as the two began an in-depth conversation about teams and rules and things. Then, the door opened again and a boy with sandy brown hair and amber eyes opened the door and timidly asked to sit with us. He was shy and kept to himself, at least until I got bored and started pestering him. I asked him what he thought the classes would be like, what he thought the teachers would be like and which house he thought he'd be sorted into._

* * *

_"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall called. I squeezed Siri's hand reassuringly and he flashed me a small nervous grin. He moved forward confidently and put the hat on his head. It stayed there for a bit, which interested everyone in the hall. Shouldn't a Black instantly be put in Slytherin? Then, the hat opened it's mouth (brim?)._

_"GRYFFINDOR!" I saw the Slytherin's eyes widen in shock and it was several moments before the Gryffindors began cheering._

_"Black, Vegalynn!" McGonagall called. I breathed deeply and then squared my shoulders, gliding forward confidently. The hat covered my eyes._

_"Ah, Miss. Black. How curious your generation is. There is no doubt at all where you belong. GRYFFINDOR!"_

_

* * *

_

_It was a year later and Sirius, James, Peter and I had our heads together._

_"...figured it out by looking at a calendar." Sirius was saying._

_"It doesn't matter to me and if it does to you three than you're bigoted idiots and I'm ashamed to be your friend." I said, glaring._

_"It doesn't to me either, Vega, but we can't just go up to him and say: Oh hey Remus, how's it going? Oh, we have Transfiguration in five minutes and by the way, we know you're a werewolf." James said sarcastically. We heard a thump and whirled around. Remus had dropped his trunk on the ground and was staring at us in shock. "Or... maybe we can." James said slowly._

_"I...um...I..." Remus stuttered. I got up and moved forward, wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt him stiffen in my arms, probably from shock, before sinking into my embrace, wrapping his arms around me._

_"It doesn't matter to us, Remus." James said. I felt Sirius' agreement through our link just before his voiced agreement, followed by Peter's._

_"Moony." Sirius piped up. I turned my head to look at him from Remus' arms and raised an eyebrow._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Moony. It's Remus' nickname. He howls at the moon, so he's Moony." Sirius repeated. "Besides," he said, grinning devilishly. "People will think he's mooned someone and that'll be fun." I tilted my head._

_"We'll all need nicknames." I pointed out. Sirius shook his head._

_"You've already given us all nicknames. I'm Siri, Peter's Pete, James is Jamie." He pointed out._

_"And Remus is Rem. Those don't count." I objected. He shrugged._

_"We'll figure something out." Remus said, finally speaking up._

_"Yes, we will." I agreed confidently. He smiled down at me timidly and I was suddenly reminded of how he'd looked the first time we'd met. I beamed up at him confidently and his smile grew wider._

* * *

_"I figured it out!" I whispered hurriedly. They all looked to me excitedly. "Think about it. Werewolves are harmful to humans! Humans!" I exclaimed. Sirius and James' brows furrowed. Remus looked reluctant but he was curious. Suddenly James, who excelled in Transfiguration, figured it out._

_"Animagi!" James exclaimed. I nodded eagerly and Sirius let out a whoop of excitement as he realized what we meant._

_"We can do it, I know we can. Then, we can go with Remus during the full moon and he won't be able to hurt us." I said eagerly._

_"What if something goes wrong while you're learning? Or what if you lose control of the form during the full moon? What if someone finds out?" Remus asked worriedly. "Guys, don't do it. It's illegal. You guys could get in big trouble." He pleaded. He couldn't convince us though, our minds were made up. He realized that a minutes later as his shoulders slumped._

_"Are you sure we can do it?" Peter asked nervously. I smiled gently._

_"Don't worry, Pete. We'll do this together." I said confidently. "Together we can do anything."_

_

* * *

_

_I smiled as I watched James watching Lily. He'd developed a crush on her during the middle of last year and he was about to ask her out. He ruffled his hair nervously and walked up. Then, he forgot everything I'd told him._

_"Hey Evans!" He called loudly. Everyone turned to watch and he ruffled his hair again. "Go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked. She glared at him._

_"As if, Potter." She said, turning away. I saw his shoulders slump slightly but he shrugged nonchalantly like it didn't bother him. I watched him walk over to talk to Sirius, who was concerned but wouldn't admit it, and sighed. That was why I'd never tell Remus how I felt. I wouldn't be able to be as strong as to face rejection._

_

* * *

_

_I smiled brightly, completely fake, as Amos went on and on and on. He wouldn't shut up about himself. He was completely vane. I was relieved when our food came and he was eating. Lily had set me up on this date and I'd get her back for this. Luckily, he was good enough to eat with his mouth closed. I gaped and then struggled to keep a straight face as his hair turned green and his robes turned pink. He noticed that his appearance was less than perfect almost immediately. He ran from the bar, yelling hysterically. I lost control and burst into laughter the second he was out of sight. Then, I saw James, Sirius, Peter and Remus sitting in the corner. I got up and went over, still chuckling. I slid in between Remus and Sirius._

_"Thanks guys! You're all life-savers. Honestly, I don't know what Emerald was thinking, setting me up with that pretty boy." I saw the surprised look on James' face and knew that Sirius had been planning to sabotage my date even if I'd had a good time. I rolled my eyes. "But," I began warningly. "If you guys ever sabotage a good date, you'll most definitely regret it." They all gulped and I smiled sweetly as I ordered another plate of food._

_

* * *

_

_I transformed back into a human and let out a whoop of delight._

_"I did it!" I exclaimed. I was an animagus! Remus looked overjoyed for me and picked me up, swinging me around. I laughed delightedly. He realized what he was doing and immediately set me down. Sirius ran right up, taking his turn at trying to make me dizzy. James did the same. Peter just smiled sadly. I could see that he was depressed. While the boys had managed everything but the head and everything at once, Peter had only just managed to get his body changed before I'd managed to change fully. It'd looked silly, his head on the ground while a rat's body flailed around in the air. We'd laughed, but that'd only depressed him further. I immediately sent the boys back to practicing while I helped Pete. Within days, the others had managed the transformation as well, including Peter, though he was the last to do so. He thanked me profusely. We'd all worked so hard that we threw a party in the Common Room. No one questioned it; we were the Marauders after all. Lily asked me what we were celebrating and I just yelled that we were celebrating a victory against oppression. She didn't say anything after that. I think she already knew, even then._

SAME YEAR

_I was pale and shaking. I couldn't believe Sirius had done that. I couldn't believe that he'd tell Sev how to get to Remus._

_"How could you?! He's my friend, Sirius, and you almost got him killed! Not to mention that Remus would've never been able to live with himself, and he wouldn't have had to for long because they would've killed him for being a werewolf that had killed or bitten someone." I screamed, tears rolling from my eyes. He looked away guiltily and I narrowed my eyes. For the first time since second year, when I'd first developed feelings for Remus and didn't want him to know, I opened the emotional barrier between us fully. I felt him stumble back as the wave of my emotions over came him. I stayed still for a full minute before closing the barrier and running out of the empty common room. I ran to the hospital wing. James had said they'd already told Remus. I headed to him, he'd need me. "Miffy, I need chocolate for Remus." I whispered. Miffy was the house elf that adored me. Immediately, a chocolate bar appeared in my hand. I ran on, only stopping once I'd reached the door. I opened it._

_"Go away, Black, I don't want to hear it." Remus' voice came from a bed. I turned and saw him facing away from me. Hurt overwhelmed me. He didn't want to see me. Then, my senses came back, suppressing the hurt I'd felt. Sirius had hurt him. Sirius, who had the same last name as me._

_"Are you talking about my brother or me?" I asked. I had to know if I was right. He whipped around, eyes disbelieving._

_"Why are you here? Didn't you hear that I almost killed your friend?" He asked, voice hoarse. I raised an eyebrow and moved forward to sit in the chair next to the bed._

_"I heard that my dear brother almost offered up my friend to Moony, who almost killed him. I fail to see how my best friend Rem has anything to do with it." I said, offering him the chocolate bar. He took it tentatively._

_"Thank you." He breathed, barely above a whisper. I knew he hadn't accepted the fact that he wasn't at fault, just like he knew that I wouldn't budge on the point that he wasn't. We sat in silence as he ate. When it was time for classes, I was reluctant to go. I kissed his forehead and said goodbye, leaving the hospital wing._

SAME YEAR

_I was holding Lily as she cried into my chest. I glared into the fire. How dare he? He knew how sensitive Lily was about the prejudice and to hear him say it must have been the worst. Then, Mary MacDonald came into the room._

_"Lily? Snape's outside. He's threatening to sleep outside if you don't come out to talk to him." I could tell that Lily was debating whether or not to let him sleep outside._

_"Lily, as much as you're angry with him, if he goes through with that and the boys find him in the morning..." I didn't have to finish that statement. I cast a glamour charm on her face and waited in the common room while she went out to meet him._

_How could he? Unfortunately, I didn't lie to myself. I knew why. His pride had been hurt at the fact that he couldn't defend himself and that he had to have a girl, and a girl he loved at that, protect him. I knew that I would forgive him by the time the school year rolled around, but I also knew that Lily probably never would._

_Just then, the boys came down the stairs, laughing and joking. I ignored them and their questioning stares and concentrated on the portrait hole, pacing. A few minutes later, I saw Sirius start to open his mouth to question me when Lily stumbled in. When she saw me, she burst into tears and I swooped over, gathering her in my arms. I waved my wand, dispelling the glamour charm. I ignored the boys' exclamations and half dragged, half carried her up the girls' stairs, murmuring comforting words the whole time._

_

* * *

_

_I ran to our compartment and jumped into Sirius' arms. He'd gone to James' and I'd gone to Lily's. It was the first time we'd been apart for more than a day. He hugged me close._

_"For Merlin's sake, you'd think one of you had been kidnapped!" James exclaimed, grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him but didn't let go of Sirius. It wasn't until the train was halfway to Hogwarts that we let go of each other._

_SAME YEAR_

_"Well," Sirius questioned, standing nervously. "What do you think?" I stared in silence, wide-eyed. I could only nod in response._

_"C'mon, Star, you're worrying Padfoot." James joked, though I could hear the nervousness in his voice. He was waiting to know what I thought as well. I spun around, leaping into Sirius' arms. I thanked him over and over again before dashing up to the door of the house and exploring the rooms. It was magically enlarged inside. I had my very own home. Best Christmas present EVER!!!_

* * *

_We were laughing at a joke that James had just told when Lily walked up to us._

_"Can I talk to you guys?" She asked nervously. She glanced around. "In private?" She clarified. All of the boys were shocked speechless and frozen but I nodded and gestured for the boys to follow us as I led her up the boys' stairs to the seventh year dorm. I locked and silenced the door once everyone was in and we all watched Lily._

_"What'd you need, Emerald?" I prompted when she was silent. She fidgeted._

_"I just thought you guys should know that...that I...know." She glanced at me helplessly and then glanced at Remus. My jaw dropped._

_"Oh." I said quietly. I stared at her. "How long?" I asked._

_"How long what?" James asked, confused._

_"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe a little more or less than three years." She said, fidgeting. "I'm so sorry, Vega, I wasn't snooping, I swear." She blurted out desperately. I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh._

_"I understand, Emerald. You're a brilliant witch and I figured you'd find out sooner or later, I just don't know how they're going to react." She bowed her head._

_"I'm sorry, Remus." She mumbled. He looked shocked._

_"Sorry for WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed. Lily didn't look ready to speak so I explained._

_"Emerald knows that Rem's a werewolf. She's known for a little more or a little less than three years." James and Sirius' jaws dropped and Remus turned pale. Lily glanced up quickly before glancing down again._

_"I am sorry, Remus, I didn't mean to pry." She said clearly. His jaw dropped._

_"Emerald, maybe you better give him a hug so he'll know you're not scared of him." I suggested. She gave me a confused look._

_"Why would I be scared of him?" She asked incredulously. I smiled, amused._

_"Remus believes himself to be a monster. He insists that if anyone found out that they would be scared of him and shun him. We figured it out between first and second year and told him we knew on the train going to Hogwarts for second year." I explained. She rounded on Remus, hands on her hips._

_"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" She yelled. "You wouldn't hurt a fly and just because you turn hairy once a month doesn't mean you're a monster, you idiotic wolf! If I ever hear you say that, I'll show you scary!" She yelled. I sat there, grinning, while Remus cowered. "Now, say 'yes, Lily'." She ordered._

_"Yes, Lily." He said meekly. The boys and I burst into laughter as she nodded her approval._

_"Good boy." She said, satisfied. That caused Sirius, James and I to laugh even harder while Remus blushed, though a grin on his face showed his happiness. _

SAME YEAR

_"Vega," he said. I stopped short at the tone. It was completely blank, free of emotion. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He always showed some emotion, but he was completely blank now. "Listen, I think we should break up." My heart broke as my head repeated the words over and over._

_"Why?" I asked, voice going blank. I couldn't let him see how much I hurt. He looked away._

_"Look, I like you as a friend but not any more than that. I don't want you to develop feelings for me and have me not return those feelings. This...for me this was just an act of being normal, a chance to be normal for once in my life, but I can't pretend anymore because we'll be going out into the real world soon and there's no pretending I'm normal once I'm out there. I'm sorry." He walked away, not looking back. I sank into the seat behind me, clutching my heart which was being torn into little pieces. A few minutes later, Sirius ran into the room. He'd felt my pain, it was too much to hide behind any shield. I stared into the fire, not moving._

_"Vega?" Sirius asked. I turned towards him and at his look of concern, I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Then, I was telling him everything that'd happened in the last few minutes. He comforted me and then I went upstairs. Luckily, we didn't have classes anymore. I'd get to wallow. _

_

* * *

_

I was woke up by someone shaking me. I woke instantly. I didn't want to remember the flashbacks/dreams that I'd been experiencing. Sirius hovered above me.

"Lunch is ready." He said. I nodded and rolled out of bed. "Nightmare?" He asked. I could tell he was talking about my feelings during the dream. I considered it for a minute.

"No, it wasn't bad but it wasn't good either." I said. He nodded, accepting it. He exited the room and I followed. I entered the room and sat down to eat. Harry grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sirius bought me a whole new wardrobe. He said you'd want to burn Dudley's old things." I grinned.

"I do indeed." I agreed. "Did you buy yourself a whole wardrobe too?" I asked.

"Yes, Vega. Two whole new wardrobes, one for each of us." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a baby, Vegs." I scoffed.

"I know you aren't, you're a teenager." Remus and Harry burst into laughter while Sirius scowled. I grinned at him sweetly.

"Alright, alright. Oh, Harry, I was looking at the doors today and I remembered that while we've given you James' things, we haven't even gone through Lily's. There will be girly things, which I'll put away, but you can have anything you want." Harry beamed.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed eagerly. I nodded, smiling. I knew how much he'd appreciate it, since all he used to have was the photos Hagrid had given him.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go straighten up the rooms. Thanks for lunch, Remus." I left the kitchen, heading to the living room.


	6. Chapter 5: Preparation

**Chapter 5!**

_Saturday June 18, 1994_

I sighed in relief as I came to the last door. It may be easier with magic, but modernizing an entire house was exhausting. I'd gone thorough Lily's things by hand, giving most to Harry while I packed the clothes and makeup away. It wasn't much, just things she'd left here since she was planning to move in with me after seventh year like the boys were, but it was enough. Now I was at the last room, Remus'. I stood there, unsure about what'd happened earlier, but entered. I found Remus lying on his bed, leaning against his headboard, reading. He glanced up when he heard the door open and blinked in surprise. I noticed that his eyes were already turning amber and resolved to look up when the next full moon was.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I was planning on straightening up." I said hesitantly. A smile passed through his eyes.

"I did that while Harry and Padfoot were shopping, remember?" He asked. I blushed, suddenly remembering.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry Rem." I said, the nickname slipping past my lips before I could think. He nodded and I began to turn away.

"Kitten?" He said, using Sirius' nickname for me instead of his own. I knew why. The nickname Lynnie was something he'd come up with during the summer between sixth and seventh year, when we'd first started dating. He'd wanted something that no one else called me. I turned back around to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come sit with me? We haven't talked since you got back." He asked. I nodded and walked over to lean against his headboard next to him on the bed. "Listen, I know it's been awkward since you got back..." he trailed off and I nodded. I knew what he meant.

"Yeah, a bit." I said dryly. He chuckled softly. Then, he cleared his throat.

"Kitten, am I...are you...is there...I…oh, never mind." He sighed. I looked at him curiously, wondering what he'd been about to say. However, he changed the topic and I allowed it to pass. Hours later, Sirius opened the door to Remus' room.

"Moony, do you know where...oh!" He said. I saw and felt his surprise. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Dinner's ready." He said by way of explanation. My eyes narrowed and he held up his hands defensively. "Harry did it, not me. He said he didn't feel right, not doing anything but sit around." I groaned.

"I suppose it's time to get started then." I ignored their questioning glances and stalked from the room. I walked into the kitchen where Harry was making plates. I flicked my wand and they jerked from his hands, continuing to work on their own. He looked up, startled, and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Vega!" He greeted.

"Hello Harry." I greeted, sitting down to eat. Remus sat down next to me and Sirius sat on the other side of Remus. We began eating, Sirius keeping the mood light. "Boys, you'll need to take Harry to his room and give him stories about our Hogwarts days. I'll tell my stories later." Harry looked up, excited but curious.

"Why can't you tell stories with us now?" He asked. I smiled.

"Severus is coming over after dinner, Harry. I owled him before I started cleaning today. You did give him my message that I'd talk to him in a few days, right Remus?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. Sirius' face was dark and I gave him a warning look.

"Why..." He began angrily.

"Sirius!" I snapped warningly. His mouth closed with a snap and he clenched his teeth. I felt his anger flow through the link and knew mine was matching it. I stood and began grabbing Harry's and my empty plates. Remus stood silently, following me to the sink and handing me his and Sirius'. I gave him a small, tired, grateful smile and went to my room. I sat on my bed, pondering everything that had happened. It'd all happened so fast. One moment, I'd been studious Hermione Granger who'd just been through a war with my two best friends. Ron had almost become more than a friend. That would be as likely as my being _Voldemort's_ girlfriend now, but still. The next minute, I'm looking at a pensieve that showed Dumbledore telling me that I'm not who I thought I was and that I was Sirius Black's twin sister. Then, I was sent back four years in the past with all memories of being Vega Black. I'd jumped right into being Vega, the teenager, and I'd been so happy to be back that I'd barely planned beyond the next few days. Harry was still a horocrux in the now. I needed to plan.

"Vega?" Harry's voice came from outside my door.

"Yes Harry?" I asked.

"Professor Snape is here." He said awkwardly. I sighed.

"I'm coming." I said, standing up. I opened the door to find him still standing there, face wary. I narrowed my eyes, mentally searching for Sirius. He was in the kitchen, with Sev. I sped up, opening the door to find them with their wands at the other's throats. Apparently, Sirius had picked up a wand at Ollivanders. I slammed the door behind me, glaring, and they jumped apart, quickly putting their wands away. Harry opened the door a few seconds later and glanced around, entering. I saw Remus standing off to the side, looking relieved. "Sirius, Remus, Harry. I believe you three have somewhere to be?" I asked, my voice as emotionless as I could make it. I saw Sirius flinch and the three moved out of the room. I relaxed, allowing an affectionate smile to cross my face. "Sev." I said. He moved forward and we embraced.

"I have missed you, Vega." He murmured. I nodded and sighed as I burrowed into his chest.

"You should know that I don't blame you for becoming a Death Eater. I am angry that you would throw your life away for me but I will not blame you for anything you are or were required to do."

"Vega." He whispered, his voice hoarse. "I told the Dark Lord..." I cut him off.

"I know you told him the prophecy. I know. But you didn't know that he would target Lily, James and Harry. It was a chance to better yourself in his eyes, to get more information about my disappearance and you took it. It was a mistake, and you regret it, but it was the best course of action at the time. I don't blame you and I can promise you that Lily has long forgiven you though James might still be angry," I said jokingly. He chuckled weakly, staring down at me.

"You make it sound so simple." He mumbled. I sighed.

"It's simple for me, because I've never blamed you. You blame yourself, which makes it complicated. You have to forgive yourself, Sev." I hesitated. "And you really should move on from Lily." His eyes turned dark and I glanced away. "Listen, I'm sorry I said anything. It's just what I think. She's not yours and she's gone so there's no hope of winning her back anyway. You need to let go." I felt him slump.

"I know." He murmured. "It's hard though. You should know that, or have you gotten over Lupin?" My body jerked and he pulled me closer. "I apologize. That was harsh and uncalled for. The situations are completely different." I sighed and shook my head, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"No, it was a wakeup call. You're right, of course you are. I need your help, Sev. I need someone that knows the future, someone besides me, someone who doesn't have a lot of emotional attachments. I need a different perspective. I need your help." He pulled back and stared at me intently.

"They die, don't they?" He asked. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"We can't discuss this here. Let's go to my office." I led him out of the kitchen and down the hall. We passed Harry's open door to see Harry and Sirius laughing and Remus chuckling. Harry noticed us and waved. Sirius scowled at Sev and Remus just watched. I led him to my room and then across the room to a door that led to my small office. I put spells on the door to alert us if anyone knocked on my bedroom door and then put a specialized silencing charm that would let sound in but not out. I slumped down in my chair and he sat in the one across from me. "You know what's happened so far, but it'd be better to hear it in better detail." I told him everything I knew, glad to get it off my chest. He interrupted only a few times, one of those being when he heard that _he'd_ killed Dumbledore. "After the battle, Harry, Ron and I helped with the cleanup. We stayed in the Room of Requirement, which had repaired the damage of the Fiendyfyre curse. About a month after the battle, Minerva called me to her office and showed me a pensieve that she'd found earlier that day. It was Dumbledore, telling me the truth and telling me he had spells that would give me back my memories, my appearance, and would send me back to our third year. He went on to tell Minerva the truth about you and then the spells activated, sending me back." I slumped, exhausted. He was silent for a long moment.

"Dear Merlin." He whispered. I nodded.

"I'm sorry for putting this on you, Sev, but I need help if I'm to change things. I'm not going to let him die, either of them. Or you for that matter." His lips quirked into a small, sad smile.

"Let's hope we have a choice." I opened my mouth to tell him that I'd make sure we had a choice when a knock sounded on my door. I hurried out of the office and into the bedroom and opened the bedroom door. Harry was standing there awkwardly. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Sev asked from behind me. Harry shifted.

"Sirius wants to know if...if..." He glanced at me. "If Professor Snape is staying much longer." He said finally. I raised an eyebrow. He'd hesitated on saying Sev's name. He'd done that because...because...because Sirius asked if _Snivellus_ was staying much longer. My eyes narrowed.

"Thank you, Harry. Come on, Sev. We're going to the kitchen." I stalked forward, not waiting. I heard Harry scrambling after me and knew that Sev would be right behind me. I glared as I entered the kitchen. Sirius saw my face and instantly swallowed hard. "Sirius Orion Black!" I hissed. He paled. "I've had enough. You will stop this right now. You're thirty four years old, old enough not to act like a spoiled two year old child. In my house, everyone will be treated with respect, including Severus. That goes for him too, so don't go telling me it's unfair and he started it. Outside my house you can do whatever you like, but I won't tolerate it!" I said, voice low and humming with anger. "Do...you...understand?" He nodded slowly. "Good." I spun around and exited the room.

"Harry, Severus, come with me!" I called. I heard hurried footsteps that I knew were Harry's. Severus hardly ever made any noise. I led them to my room and closed the door behind us. I sank onto my bed and put my head in my hands. "I wish the two of you would just get over this." I whined. I felt Sev settle onto the bed beside me and begin massaging my shoulders. I hummed appreciatively before moving away. "Thanks, Sev, but I need to concentrate. I need a favor from you. Could you teach Harry Occlumency for me?" I didn't have to give my reasons, he knew them already. He observed me for a moment, thinking over all I'd told him earlier most likely. Finally he nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Harry, Severus will explain what you'll be doing. The library is free whenever you need it. I'd like for you to get started now, if that's alright. I have to talk to my brother." Sev led the way to the library and Harry followed while I headed back to the kitchen. I heard Sirius and Remus talking and hesitated outside the door.

"…hate it! I hate fighting with her over him! I hate seeing her disappear with him for hours and not knowing what they're doing. It was easier at Hogwarts, we were too busy with homework or they were with Lily or the two of you were going out. The only time I had to worry about her was sixth year and they didn't spend _that_ much time together that year." Sirius was saying. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He thought something was going on with Sev and me.

"Didn't Severus love Lily? You don't think that he's forgotten her already, or that Vega has forgotten that he loves Lily still?" Remus questioned.

"No, I don't think either of them has forgotten his love for Lils. That's what I'm worried about, that they're using each other and they both know it." I felt my jaw drop. This would give me something to think about. They'd been silent for a few minutes when I composed myself enough to enter without worrying that they'd know that I'd heard the conversation.

"Hi boys." I said easily.

"Hi Vegs." Sirius said just as easily. Remus watched me intently. "Where's Harry and Sniv...Snape." Sirius changed his word mid-sentence at my glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Harry is in the library. Sev is teaching him Occlumency." Both of their jaws dropped.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Remus asked. "Snape and Harry don't get along as well as you and Snape do." I inwardly smirked at the chance to rile the two up.

"I doubt _anyone_ would get along with Sev as well as I do." I commented. It was true, now that Lily was dead, no one would be able to. Sev was a very private person. "But yes, I'm sure it's wise. Harry needs to learn Occlumency."

"Why can't one of us teach him?" Sirius demanded angrily. My words _had_ riled him. I rolled my eyes.

"Because Sev is a master Occlumens and Legilimens and you only know Occlumency. Remus has natural occlumency because of his condition but that wouldn't help him teach Harry." I said. "Besides, you'd go easy on him. Sev won't. It'll help him more because Voldemort sure as hell won't go easy on him. And Voldemort comes back in a year."

"That's what you meant earlier. You said that it was time to get started." Remus acknowledged. I nodded. "If you've got Snape doing Occlumency and probably Legilimancy as well, what are you giving us to teach him?" He asked. I smiled sadly. I flicked my wand that I'd gotten from my trunk and locked the door. I now had two wands, one was the one I'd had as Vega, and the other was the one I'd brought with me as Hermione.

"Did James and Lily tell either of you the prophecy?" I asked. I thought that Sirius knew, but I wasn't sure.

"Me. James told me but we kept his telling me from Dumbledore and Lils." Sirius said. I nodded and turned to Remus, who shook his head. I recited the prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...  
And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

"While I don't believe in prophecies, Dumbledore and Voldemort both believe it so there's no doubt that both will _force_ it to be true. We have to be on Harry's side. Not Dumbledore's, not the Order's, Harry's. We also need to prepare him. Albus won't train Harry because he cares too much about him so he doesn't want Harry to know the prophecy." I paused. "I've promised Harry that I'll tell him the prophecy the first time he asks after his fourth year." Sirius' jaw dropped and Remus looked impressed. I smirked, then my smirk fell and I sighed. I ran a hand through my hair. It slipped between my fingers easily, unlike my hair had done when I was Hermione.

"Vega?" Sirius asked worriedly. I jolted slightly.

"Sorry Siri. What'd you say?" I said. He raised an eyebrow worriedly.

"I didn't. Remus still wants to know what you want us to do." He explained. I nodded, shaking myself.

"Right. Sirius, I need you to help him get his animagus form. It shouldn't take long if you help him and he needs his Marauder name still. Being an animagi can help a lot, especially if you aren't registered." Sirius grinned and nodded. "Remus, you'll need to help him learn to duel properly. Not formal dueling, I mean staying alive. Teach him to dodge without sheilds, get his stamina up, teach him more advanced spells, go over everything he's learned in the past three and start teaching him the rest of the stuff he'll learn at Hogwarts, definitely teach him the summoning charm. Sev will handle Occlumency and Legilimancy."

"What about you?" Remus asked. I smiled wryly.

"I have to make plans. I haven't told either of you what happens in the future and I don't plan to." They looked about to object but I shook my head, eyes hard. "That _isn't_ negotiable. The future is none of your concern. I'll deal with it. Besides that, I want to talk to Al and Sev about something that will take up a lot of time and I have housework around here to do." I sent a spell at the door to cancel the silencing charm. "I'll be in my office. Call me when they're done." I commanded. I left the room, heading to my office. I entered and went to my desk. I pulled a piece of parchment to me and began writing.

_Horocruxes_

_Diary- Lucius Malfoy- Destroyed by Harry with Basilisk fang (Already happened)  
Gaunt Ring- Gaunt House- Active, originally destroyed by Dumbledore  
Slytherin's Locket- Grimmauld Place- Active, originally destroyed by Ron with sword of Gryffindor  
Hufflepuff's Cup- Bellatrix's vault- Active, originally destroyed by me with basilisk fang  
Ravenclaw's Diadem- Hogwarts- Active, originally destroyed by Fiendyfrye  
Harry's scar- Harry- Active, originally destroyed by Voldemort; killing curse  
Nagini- Voldemort- Active, originally Destroyed by Neville with sword of Gryffindor_

_People and Order members dead_

_Quirrel: killed by Harry through Voldemort (Already happened) __Bertha Jorkins: murdered by Peter Pettigrew using Voldemort's wand__Bartemius Crouch, Sr.: murdered by his son__Cedric__ Diggory: murdered by Peter Pettigrew using Voldemort's wand__Sirius Black: killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries__Emmaline__ Vance__: "nastily" murdered by DEs (late June/early July 1996) __Amelia__ Bones__: murdered "nastily" by DEs (late June/early July 1996) __Igor__ Karkaroff__: body found in shack with the DM over it (late June or early July 1996)__Dumbledore: murdered by Severus Snape__Charity Burbage (Muggle Studies teacher Hogwarts) Summer 1997__Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody while helping Harry leave Dursleys__Hedwig while helping Harry leave Dursleys__Rufus__ Scrimgeour__ during Bill/Fleur's wedding__Bathilda__ Bagshot (date unknown) snake inside body, used alert if Harry Godric's Hallow__Dobby took knife for Harry after captured by Bella__Fred__ Weasley__ wall__Remus Lupin__Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin__Colin__ Creevey__Severus__ Snape__ by Voldemort for Elder Wand__Harry__ Potter__ (temporarily) by Voldemort_

I knew that Nagini hadn't yet been made a horocrux, but she would be by the time we'd gotten the others destroyed. I sighed. This would be difficult. Only the diary had been destroyed so far. I shook myself. We'd be fine. We'd done it once and we could do it again, with less people dying than before. I'd make certain of it. I wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore and then one to Severus. I scribbled a quick letter to Fudge and gave it to Knight, who took off. I heard a knock on my office door and cursed loudly. I flipped my papers over quickly. They didn't need to see their names on the list of dead. I opened the door to find Remus standing there sheepishly.

"They're done." He said. I smiled, put my letters in my pocket and turned my lamp off before heading from the office. I closed the office door tightly and turned to find Remus still standing there. He smiled at me and gestured for me to lead the way. I smiled and made my way to the door, conscious of him behind me. I closed the door behind him and we made our way to the kitchen side by side.

That evening was a tense affair. Harry was chattering away about his Occlumency lesson and Remus was telling him about the dueling training that he'd start. Sirius and Severus were sitting in complete silence, trying to ignore each other. Finally, I got tired of it.

"How'd Harry do on his Occlumency?" I asked. I saw the surprise flash through Sev's eyes before they became blank.

"Quite well, for his first time. He will need to work on restraining his emotions." I nodded.

"I'll start him on meditation." I promised, flashing Harry a smile. He beamed with pride. "Sev, would you take this letter to Al?" I said, handing him both. He saw his name on one and slipped both into his pocket silently. I inwardly thanked him for not making a scene.

"Of course." He acknowledged. I smiled. After Sev left, I piled everyone into the living room.

"I have something to tell you all since this will affect all of us." Instantly they perked up, ready to listen. "The letter I gave Severus was an application to Dumbledore for the Defense against the Dark Arts position." Almost in unison, their jaws dropped and I laughed.

"You're going to teach Defense?" Harry asked, eyes wide. I grinned.

"I applied. It's up to Albus about whether I do or not." I corrected him. Sirius let out a slow whistle and my grin widened.

"What do you think, Siri, is Hogwarts ready for a Professor Black?" I asked teasingly. He let out a bark of laughter.

"I suppose someone has to be respectable in this family." He said, grinning. I turned to Remus.

"What about you, Rem? What do you think of me stealing your job?" I asked teasingly. He met my gaze and a slow smile built onto his face.

"I say that you'd better be prepared. You've handled those kids when you were a kid yourself. Now you're going to be a teacher, not a student that can hex them." I snorted and shook my head, grinning.

"I wasn't the one how hexed them. That was James and Sirius and Harry and Ron. I was the good girl, remember?" I said, grinning. Harry snorted, drawing their attention.

"Sure you were, because scolding me for not sneaking into the restricted section and then brewing an advanced potion from the restricted section in the girls' bathroom is so good." Harry taunted. I turned pink and Remus and Sirius' eyes widened but luckily the fire erupted. Al's head appeared in the fire.

"Ah, Vega! I'm calling about the letter you sent." I grinned, and gestured for him to go on. "I'm afraid that I have already asked an old friend to take the position as a favor to me, thinking that we wouldn't have any applicants. I must apologize." I waved it off, mind racing.

"Don't worry, Al. I have something else to occupy my time, though I was trying to put it off for a bit. Tell Alastor hello from me, won't you?" I asked. He looked surprised for a moment before beaming.

"Of course, my girl." He left and I allowed my mind to drift. I'd go for the ring and for the locket first, they'd be the easiest. The cup in Bella's vault would be the hardest. I might just let Harry repeat the incident for that one. I'd get the diadem when I went for family day for the Triwizard. I paused at that. I'd been planning on ensuring that the fake Moody didn't get the job and Cedric Diggory didn't die. How would I do that if Moody was there? Would I even need to do it with Peter in Azkaban? I sighed and jumped as a loud hoot sounded from the arm of my chair. I grinned as I saw Knight and removed the envelope from his leg. I opened it, seeing a smaller envelope and a letter. I slipped the smaller envelope into my shirt pocket and unfolded the letter.

_Dearest Vega,  
It was with great pleasure that I received your letter. I'd heard of your safety when Headmaster Dumbledore requested I remove the dementors but to hear from you personally is absolutely lovely. It is with the deepest and most sincere apologies that I grant your request, as well as the compensation already given to you when you cleared your brother's name. I must say that I'm greatly grieved that your brother spent twelve years of his life in Azkaban. Perhaps you'd allow me to make it up to you? Say, dinner? I await your answer.  
Sincerely,  
Cornelius, Minister of Magic_

My jaw dropped in shock.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly. I couldn't answer but passed him the letter. He read it and his jaw slackened briefly before tightening fiercely and he growled. "Not on my watch." He passed it to Remus who read it, eyes widening. Remus passed it to Harry without a word. He gaped at the letter.

"Did Fudge just ask you out? Like on a date? In a _letter_?" He exclaimed. I broke through my shock.

"Yes, to all three."

"And?" Harry asked impatiently. I raised an eyebrow in question and he huffed. "What are you going to say?" He pressed.

"She'll say no, of course." Sirius huffed. "Like she'd go out with someone pompous enough to ask her out in a letter." I faced him, hands on my hips, eyebrow raised. He was right, of course, but his speaking for me wasn't welcome. He caught my stance and fidgeted. "Right, Vegs?" He squeaked.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, any of you." I stated.

"Of course not." He agreed quickly. "But you're going to say no, right?" I didn't answer him, merely turned and headed for the door. I paused at the door and glanced back over my shoulder.

"Oh, Sirius, Remus?" I said sweetly. When I had their attention, I continued. "You may want to reconsider talking about my love life, either in the kitchen or in here." They both paled as my meaning sunk in. I glared at them. "My relationship status is the business of no one but myself and any boyfriend or lover I may or may not have. Good_night_." I headed to my room and sank onto my bed. It'd been a long day, a long _week_. I lay in bed, letting my body adjust to the softness. I thought over everything that'd happened and everything that would happen. It was only then that I remembered Dumbledore's warning. _There will be a side effect that will be delayed for two weeks after your arrival. The headaches are unable to be treated and you will just have to ride them out._ Headaches didn't seem too bad, but the fact that he warned me of them showed that it would be worse than I thought. Plus, why would I want to treat them if they wouldn't be bad? I had five days until the two week point. With these disturbing thoughts, I fell asleep.


	7. READ THIS FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I've updated this story. I know a lot of people are anxiously waiting for the new chapter.

Unfortunately, I have bad news. My hard drive on my computer recently completely broke down and all of my documents, including all future chapters I'd written for A Time Kidnapping, are completely unreachable and I don't have any hard copies of them.

Don't panic! I'm currently in the process of re-writing the chapters.

With this development, I've decided to edit the chapters I've already posted. As a result, I'm going to be temporarily taking this story down. With luck, I'll be able to repost them soon, and better than before.

Awaiting your reviews with hope for no flames,

She_wolf


End file.
